1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, more particularly, relates to a foldable container.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, there are two types of foldable containers are widely used, wherein the first type of foldable container comprising a plurality of irregular panels disassembling with each other and the second type of foldable container comprising two side panels and a base panel. Accordingly, the first type of foldable container causes substantial waste on labor, stuff, time, thus rocketing the transporting costs of such containers because the assembling process is complicated and time consuming. For the second type of containers, it is impossible to enclose a sealed space, therefore merely applicable for transporting some special cargos. In addition, some reclusive hanging or hoisting equipment would be utilized for moving such open-style containers. That is to say, the special hanger would be a prerequisite for moving such containers, instead of using traditional ceiling-suspending equipments. Furthermore, such foldable containers are vulnerable to the weather condition such as the corrosion of rain and sea water. Chinese patent 96236835.0 discloses a foldable container having above mentioned problems. In addition, since most of the lifting holes of the container are collected on the base panel, while the top panels are coupled with the side panels by conventional fastening means, so that the top panel can not bear intensive force. In short, due to the fact of above mentioned shortcomings and problems, the conventional foldable containers are not suitable to be conveniently transported and stacked with an industrial scale, or adaptive to simplify the loading and unloading process. Undoubtedly, such foldable containers have been eliminated from the land and sea transportation industry.